7teen: For Love For Jude
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Episode 5: Jude and Starr have been back together for a while since the defeat of the Zombites, but now Rita, Claudette, Melinda Wilson even the Austrailian girl Callie. All Jude's past girlfriends are coming back to try and take Jude back.
1. Intro

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who don't know…**_

_**Mykan Spotswood is NOT a self insert. He's not based on me or anything like me at all. It's all just an original fictional character I made up.**_

_**Also, I don't own the Gerry Anderson Supermarionation series that I dubbed into comics, by Gerry Anderson… I just like them, so I'm honoring them...**_

**INTRO**

It was a very beautiful spring-day at the Galleria-mall, so beautiful that love was practically everywhere…

Everywhere you looked, there were couples walking arm-in-arm, boyfriends giving their girlfriends flowers, and making date arrangements. Some were also sharing sodas and many of the couples were sharing kisses with each other… especially Jason and Jonnie, but then again they _always_ were like that…!

Romance was even blooming within the gang. Jonesy had rescued Nikki from the creepy Clones. Jude and Starr were flirting with each other at "Stick-It" and when Jude had to change to the ice-rink, they carried on there too.

Wyatt and I, we were even singing songs for our girlfriends. Wyatt sang Serena a new song he had been working on with help from his guitar…

_**(Wyatt)**_

_S is for So many things that we have through  
__E is Everything you mean to me.  
__R is for the rocky passes that brought me to you.  
__E is what I see as your Ecstasy._

_Put them all together with an N and an A.  
__They spell the name, Serena… and I'll love you… forever and a day._

They shared a soft kiss as Wyatt strummed the last few notes.

I was at my private sanctuary with Amelie, singing the ending song to my comic series, Stingray that was all about her mermaid character, Marina, with the help of the music I had recorded with my many keyboards.

_**(Mykan)**_

_**(Sounds like Gary Miller)**_

_-Marina, Aqua Marina  
__What are these strange enchantments that start whenever you're near?_

_-Marina, Aqua Marina  
__Why can't you whisper the words that my heart is longing to hear?_

_-You're magically, a beautiful mystery.  
__I'm certain to fall I know, because you enthrall me so…_

_-Marina, Aqua Marina  
__why don't you say, that you'll always stay… close to my heart._

As the song continued, we lost ourselves in the music and began to imagine us in that romantic fantasy. Amelie was the beautiful Mermaid lady, Marina, who couldn't speak, and I as the handsome aquanaut, Captain Troy Tempest…

Walking barefoot across the beach… Sharing a drink of champagne at an expensive restaurant… Even standing on the Eiffel tower in Amelie's old home country, France, and the world looked so beautiful at night… but in my heart, nothing was more beautiful than she was.

_-Marina, Aqua Marina  
__Why can't you whisper the words that my heart is longing to hear?_

We then found ourselves underwater, though humans couldn't breathe down below. We were gazing deeply into each others eyes as I sang the final verse…

_-Marina, Aqua Marina  
__why don't you say, that you'll always stay…  
_…_close to my hea-ea-ea-ea-ea-rt._

As the last bit of the music rolled by, Amelie and I shared a passionate embrace.

…

Even Caitlin and Jen had bagged a couple of hot guys; two greeter gods from "Albatross 'N Finch." One had red hair, Joey, and the other had blonde, Charles. They didn't care much about store polices, preferred to take the girls out and risk getting fired.

…

When the gang and I all met up at the lemon, all of us were still smiling heavenly. Nikki even cuddled into Jonesy's arms. "I don't what's going on here today…" said Jonesy, "But if this is some dream, please don't wake me up."

Wyatt sighed heavily, "I'll second that."

"I know…" added Caitlin. "I feel like I've been on six shopping sprees, and had three manicures and a makeover all in one."

The rest of us didn't know how to take that, but we didn't let it spoil the mood.

Jude had his laptop with him at the table. "I think I'll send Starr another email…" he said as he opened his email-account. "Huh…?"

"What's wrong Jude…?" asked Jen.

Jude had an unfamiliar email, one that was defiantly not from Starr. Then suddenly, he gasped and ducked down under the table. "Jude…?" asked Nikki. "What's the matter…?"

I took a-hole of his laptop and read the email. "It says… Dear Judeykinns?"

One by one, the others all gasped. "Dude… no way!" cried Jonesy.

I continued to read the message, and it sounded like a level-five psycho girl. "All my love… kisses until my lips shrivel; Rita…!"

Jude let out a huge SCREAM as held his head as tight as he could.

_**Intro Theme**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_-Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hangin' together… in a place where we grew up._

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_-I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. Rita, and Claudette

**CHAPTER ONE**

It took a while to convince Jude to get back up into his seat, but who could blame him. Even I heard stories about Rita; the girl so incredibly obsessed with boys that most men ran in fear of her… yet she was son incredibly sneaky too.

Jonesy remembered the time he dated her as a rebound-chick and was denied an invitation to her party. "Jude… seriously, why is Rita emailing you?" Jonesy asked. "Didn't she get it straight when I dumper her for you?"

"Dude… she's a psycho-chick!" Jude practically sneered. "No matter what you try and tell her these days, it's as if she has chopped ears."

"You mean _clothed-ears." _Jen corrected him.

"No… I mean chopped-ears so she doesn't hear you at all." replied Jude. "I could still hear if I had clothed-ears."

The rest of us winked strangely. "Whatever… I got to bounce." Jonesy said.

"What… you got a new job already?" asked Caitlin.

Jonesy nodded. "Totally... You are looking at the new assistant at _"Dingo-Dungeon"_

"Dingo-Dungeon…?" Wyatt asked. "I've heard of that place, isn't it supposed to look exactly like the Khaki-Barn?"

Nikki sighed irritably, "Yeah… it is." She answered for him. "The only thing different about it is that all their clothes have an Australian theme. That and the fact the Clones don't work there. I only wish it had opened a few years earlier."

"Whatever… I'm gone." said Jonesy.

Nikki was the next to leave, "Khaki-Barn prison duty calls."

Then I left too, "I may be the owner and manager of Comic-Cavern, but I'm still the only one who works there."

Jude had to get going to. "I still got to mop-up "Stick it" before I head to the ice-rink." He said as he hopped on his skateboard. "Later…"

"Bye…" Caitlin and Jen called to him. Then Caitlin put a hand to her ear. "What are you doing?" asked Jen.

"Listening for Coach Halder to call you back to work…" Caitlin answered, "Usually he barks at you about now._ "Msterson, Get back in the game._"

Jen laughed at Caitlin's impression, but she wasn't worried about that, "Not this time… he's preparing to teach figure-skating at the rink again and I have the whole morning to myself."

Just then, her cell-phone rang. "Hello…"

"_MASTERON… I need a right hand wing to give me a hand with my new ice-skates. Fetch' em for me and report to center-ice, NOW, NOW, NOW!"_

Jen sighed as she rubbed her hand over her eyes, "Yes Coach…"

Caitlin knew it all along, and Jen had to go. "Sorry Cait… gotta' go."

Caitlin sighed that she was alone again, but that's when her cell-phone rang, it was Charles asking her out to "Grind-Me" for a coffee-date. Caitlin cried for joy and she zipped away closing the lemon-down.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jude was doing his best to make sure that "Stick-It" was spic and span. The last thing he needed was a repeat of him getting shut-down by the health-inspectors again, but while he was cleaning, he noticed a letter addressed to him on the counter by the cash-register.

Jude eyed all around him, and then snuck off to the back room to read the letter. All it said was, _"Meet me in the back alley behind the mall after closing. Come alone, tell no one… Anonymous."_

Jude felt confused, "whose Anonymous?" he wondered, "And why do they want me to meet in the back alley?"

Just then, the service bell at the counter rang. As manager, and the only worker at the stand he was obligated to answer, but when he made it outside he gasped. "R-R-Rita…?"

The red-haired girl hugged Jude so tight he almost couldn't breathe. "Ooh… I missed you so much, my little Judykinns!" she cooed. "What happened to you, you haven't been answering my emails?"

Jude finally managed to shrug her off. "Well, it's kinda' hard when you send me like, a hundred different emails everyday!" he said to her. "Now can I get you anything or what?"

Rita narrowed her eyes flirtingly. Jude gulped hard because h knew what it meant when she got that look in her eyes. "Well… maybe just a little kiss to go?" she asked softly, and pursed her lips.

"Uh… I can't." said Jude, "There are no kisses on the menu." but Rita moved in closer training to make her lips contact with Jude's. Jude did the old fingers on the mouth trick again.

Rita finally started walking away. "Meet for a coffee later at Grind-Me!" she told Jude instead of asking him. Jude smacked his head in stupidity, and then he realized, "Aw… man… I gotta' hit the rink."

…

Jude thought it was cool that he got to be back at Stick-It, and manage the Zamboni too. This meant twice the pay, and loads of coin. "How's that ice coming there Jude?" asked Coach Halder. "I want it to be smooth like axel-grease for this lesson."

Jude drove the Zamboni up to him, "It's all set for you Coach, man." he said as he hopped down and tested the slipperiness of the ice. "Mmm, hu-hu-hu… nice…!"

Coach gave Jude a Thumb-up and then he yelled in French over to the locker rooms. _"La hâte le long soutiennent là, Claudette."_

Jude wasn't sure what Coach just said, but he did catch that last word, "Claudette…? Where have heard that name before?" he wondered as he went to the tool-shed, but that's when he passed by a Canadian French figure-skater who looked identical to Rita, only she had brown hair, and could only speak French.

"_Judas…Est que vous?"_ she asked in a familiar voice. Jude turned round and saw the girl, and at once his mind was racing like his heart. "Whoa… Claudette?"

The two gazed at each other with twinkles in their eyes and then they ran over toward each other, and Jude twirled her around in his arms, and they shared a kiss. "I can't believe how long it's been."

"_Oui… Je vous ai manqué tellement."_ said Claudette. Though Jude still didn't understand what she was saying he was so happy to see her again. It was only a year ago that Jude first met Claudette on the ice, and it was love at first sight.

Then Claudette landed a place in the escapades, and Jude had to let her go.

The moment was suddenly interrupted when Coach hollered _"Claudette, nous a laissés vont ici!"_

Obviously he was calling her to start her ice-coaching, Claudette and Jude kissed once again and she was off on the rink pirouetting so gracefully. To Jude she was like a_ star_ in the sky.

"Starr…?" Jude said silently to himself, and then he realized what he had just done. "Aw, Man… what's happenin' to me?"


	3. A Surprise from Down under

**CHAPTER TWO**

At "Grind-Me" Caitlin and Charles, whom she was already starting to treat like a boyfriend, were having a lovely chat and found that they had loads of things in common. They were then accompanied by Jen and Joey who were also taking a break-date. She and Joey too were starting to look tight after just a few dates.

Just then, the girls caught a glimpse of a red-headed girl sitting by the sofas with two coffees in her hand. "Isn't that Rita?" asked Jen.

It was her alright, and she looked exactly the same as she on the day Jonesy dumped her for Jude who was dumping her. Rita checked her watch which struck the girls that obviously she was waiting for someone. "Would you boys excuse us for a minute?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure no sweat…" said Joey.

"Just you make sure you hurry back…" Charles said flirtingly. The girls blushed, and then left, unaware that boys got a call from "Albatross 'N Finch"… and it didn't sound good.

Rita checked her watch for the umpteenth time. "Wonder what's keeping Judykinns?" she said aloud. Then she saw Jen and Caitlin sit next to her. "Hey, Rita. So you're waiting for Jude?" Caitlin asked.

Rita nodded, "He was supposed to meet me thirty seconds ago, but he hasn't shown up again." she said sounded worried.

"Uh, Rita…" Jen said, "Don't you remember Jude has Jonesy ell you last year?"

Rita just blinked once indicating she obviously didn't remember. "You know…?" replied Jen, "Breaking up with you on Jude's behalf."

Rita gasped, "Oh yeah… right." she said, "But hey, just because we're not boyfriend and girlfriend doesn't mean we can't still go out. Who knows… maybe we can even arrange wedding plans."

Caitlin and Jen never knew a girl could be so psychotic… until now. "Uh… o-kay then…" said Caitlin "We'll catch you later." and she and Jen dashed away.

"Wow… she really must be crushing hard." said Jen.

Caitlin agreed, but when she and Jen got back to their table, they found Joey and Charles had gone, and left them a note…

"_Dear Jen and Caitlin…"_

"_We're sorry we ditched you, but the shop called us up and found out what we've been doing… and well, they gave us a choice, either you girls or our jobs, and this may sound selfish, but we chose our jobs… we need the money."_

"_We're just as upset as you two are right now, but hopefully one day we can try again. We'll be thinking of you two always."_

"_Joey and Charles…!"_

Jen and Caitlin were crushed, "And I was starting to think… Charles was… _"The one"_ Caitlin sobbed softly. Even though Jen had a feeling Caitlin was going to make that ridiculous saying again, she was too upset from being dumped.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Jude was already on his way to the back alley behind the mall to meet the person who sent him the note at "Stick-It" He knew it wasn't Rita because she was just like him; could read the word_ "Anonymous" _but not actually spell it the correct way, and he knew for certain it wasn't from Claudette because she could only speak and write in French.

"Uh… hello…?" Jude called. "Anonymous dude?"

Just then he felt someone's hand touch his shoulder, he turned around and yelped, but then a familiar girl he once knew covered his mouth. "Shh… keep it down Jude."

"Melinda…?" Jude said. "Melinda Wilson?"

His Ex-girlfriend smiled, "It's been a long time." she said.

Jude remembered Melinda from way back when she liked him a lot but was ashamed to see him in public just because she was a high-school senior and he wasn't. So they always ended up meeting in weird, yet secluded areas.

"So uh… I guess you're in college now?" Jude asked.

Melinda nodded, "Now look…" she said, "I know this may sound awkward, but I want to take you back."

Jude's eyes widened, "Y-y-you what?" he asked.

Melinda explained that even though she was ashamed to be seen with Jude in public, she missed him a lot and wanted him to take her back… _completely unaware that Jude was taken already._

Before Jude could tell her, "I got to run…" Melinda said, "My friends think I'm just stepping into the washrooms. I'll call and meet you later."

"Yeah but Melinda…?" Jude tried to tell her, but she was already out of sight. Jude felt so frustrated that he began to bang his head against the hard brick walls, and then he stopped. "Ow…!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

"Welcome to the Kaki-Barn…"

Nikki was folding clothes, not caring at all if she made them look neat or not, while Kristen, Kirsten, and Krissy were gazing outside across the way at "Dingo-Dungeon"

"Have you girls seen their merchandise…?" cried Kristen. "It's like so incredibly cute."

"I know, I totally bout myself a new vest there." Kirsten said as she pulled out a hikers-vest that was actually colored "Pink…?" cried Nikki, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"As if…" replied Kirsten, "And I bought vests for the rest of you… even you Nikki."

"What…? Nikki cried as the vest landed on her head form being thrown. The Clones were dazzled. "Oh my gosh-- We should make this part of our new Wacky-Wednesday-Wear." Krissy suggested.

"_EEE…!"_

Nikki covered her ears and ran out of the store for some much needed air, so she dashed all the way to Ding-Dungeon and bumped right into Jonesy. "Hey, whoa… take it easy there." her boyfriend said. "Clones giving you a rough time again…?"

"And how…" cried Nikki.

Jonesy held her close. "Stick with me, and check this place out."

Nikki found that the others were right; Ding-Dungeon was almost exactly like the Khaki-Barn, but with an Australian thrown-in. The walls were even painted to look like a jungle-background, and the store-speakers played Australian animal sound instead of music.

"Jonesy…" a girl called in an Australian accent. "Can ye come and give a hand over 'ere?" This girl looked exactly like Caitlin; expect she had brown hair instead of blonde.

"I'll be right there _Callie…"_ called Jonesy.

Nikki wasn't sure, but something about that girl, who was also Jonesy's supervisor, seemed really familiar. The voice… her name…

Callie and Jonesy ended up cleaning up the fitting-rooms which sloppy teenagers left clothes scattered all over. "Crikey… ya'd think these mates and girls would clean up after themselves." Callie complained.

Jonesy however seemed more irritated that she was. _"Man, this place totally stinks."_ he thought to himself, _"There's no excitement and action around here. What was I thinking getting trapped in this job?"_

He opened the door to the last fitting room, and someone passed him the only shirt that was still on its hanger. "Oh, thanks…" he said but then he stopped and reopened the door. "Jude…?" he exclaimed.

It was Jude all right; he was curled up on the seat twitching like he had just seen a ghost.

Nikki rushed over, "What are you doing in there, and why do you look so tensed?"

"Shh…!" Jude hushed them, "I'm hiding…"

He told them all about Claudette, Rita, and Melinda. "Whoa… that's rough!" said Nikki.

"Cha… you're telling me!" cried Jude. "I always thought it would be fun having so many girlfriends after me, but I never imagined anything like this."

As much as Jonesy wanted to help him, "Look Dude… you can't stay in here." he said.

"Everythin' alright 'ere." Callie said as she came over. "Uh, pardon me mate… but there's no loiterin' in the fittin' rooms."

Jude got up and got out of the room. "Sorry Bra… I'll take it somewhere else." Then he accidentally bumped into her and a small photograph fell out of her pocket. "Ooh… sorry, let me get that for you." he offered.

As Jude got the photo he noticed it was a picture of Callie with a another dude standing next to her and his name was sewn on his shirt. "Jarrah…"

Callie quickly snatched the photo, and looked like she was going to cry. "He was ma' boyfriend back in Australia." she said, "I had to leave him behind since ma' parents and I moved 'ere."

"I hear ya' bra…" Jude said, "I once knew an Australian-chick like you who had a boyfriend named Jarrah. I hung out with her over the mall pay-phone."

Callie's eyes suddenly lit up. "Wait a minute…!" she cried. "You're Jude…?"

Jude looked confused. "Yeah… I'm Jude, who are you supposed to be?" but that's when he noticed that she looked like Caitlin, and her voice sounded so familiar. Jude nearly fell backwards over a pile of shoe-boxes. "Wha- ahh! No way… you're that grooving' Australian chick I hung out with on the phone, Callie?"

Callie held her beating heart, "Oh… I think I'm going to faint." she said, "I mean I'm just so speechless."

As Jude and Callie talked it over, Jonesy and Nikki thought it was really weird. "Well… look who just had a sudden change of nerves." Nikki said.

Jonesy nodded.


	4. Too much to handle

**CHAPTER THREE**

Callie and Jude went for a walk around the mall; Jude was taking her on the grand-tour, showing her around the place as she was still so unfamiliar with everything.

Callie laughed when Jude told her what Nikki lied. "She told you I was in the Australian Astronaut program?"

Jude blushed feeling embarrassed that he fell for her trick. "Guess she was just trying to hide the truth from me."

Jude showed Callie most of his favorite places around the mall, including "Stick-it" and the Ice-rink. "Wow… I never knew a guy who had two jobs before." Callie said. "Jarrah always said_ "Just one job is one too many."_

Jude had to admit it was tough, "But it's all in the mind…"

They stopped for a coffee at "Grind-Me" and Jude even brought her to Comic-Cavern where he shoed her that he was a big celebrity in the mall, and through most of the comic-book world.

Callie was amazed, not only to finds Jude's picture on the wall of fame with marquis-lights around the edges, but Jude even showed her some of the comics from my series.

Fireball XL5… where he played _Professor Matthew Matic._

Stingray… where he double rolled as _Phones Sheridan_, and _Agent X20._

Thunderbirds… where he was _Brains._

And Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons… where he was _Captain-Blue/ Adam Svenson._

"Wow… I wish these things were made in Australia." Callie said. "You look so cool in here."

"Aw, go on…" Jude chuckled. Then suddenly he realized that he and Callie were starring deeply into each others eyes. Then the both turned away from each other giggling. "Well, I should get back to work now… but I really had fun with you Jude."

"I know… I had fun with you too."

They walked hand-in-hand towards the exit, not realizing they had forgotten to put the comic-books they were holding back until they tripped the store alarm. I dashed out from upstairs quickly, and I could already tell that it was just an accident. "Okay, don't panic…" I called as I dashed down the stairs and shut-off the alarm at my counter.

Jude and Callie breathed a sigh of relief, but their relief was soon shattered when Ron showed up, "I heard the alarms…" he snarled as he bent down and picked up the comic-books that were dropped. "Trying to smuggle these out of a mall store? Well I'll smuggle you two maggots off to juvy for this."

"Hey, back of Rent-a-copper…" I snapped at him, "I saw the whole thing… it was an accident."

"Don't try and defend your chums, punk." Ron snarled at me, "Or I'll haul you off for aiding in criminal actions."

That was it, he crossed the line. I gave Jude the sign by tipping my shades, and Jude whispered to Callie, "He's goin' to prank the Rent-a-cop. Just get ready to run."

I marched up to Ron and took back the unpaid-for comics. "Hey, give that one back. I wasn't finished with it yet."

"Oh… you'd like 1?" I asked.

"How's that…?" asked Ron.

"I said… you'd like 1?"

"Yes… I want 1! I want 1!"

"Okay… here's 1!" I said and I slapped a huge number-1on Ron, BOING. Jude, Callie, and I laughed hysterically. "He fell for it! HE FELL FOR IT!"

Callie dashed off, and Jude and I headed back upstairs, leaving poor Ron in dismay. "Every time he gets me!"

After a few moment, Ron left and Jude and I came out of my private-sanctuary all laughed out. "By the way… who was that I saw you in the store with?"

Jude told me all about Callie and how they met over the phone. I thought I was strange, but who was I to complain? Back when I was all by myself before I met the gang, I would've even settled for an imaginary friend.

"Oh… that reminds me, Starr came here earlier." I said handing him a slip a of paper.

"Huh…?" Jude winced starting to sound scarred. "Starr…?"

I noticed that Jude looked a little tense for some reason, and when he read the note…

"_Hey Jude…"_

"_My Cell phone's not workin' so I'm just like calling to check on you and see if we're still going to the movies tonight, and then grab some pizzas at my place?"_

"_XXX: Starr."_

…Jude completely flipped out. "AW, MAAAAAAAN!"

The sound of his voice then caught the attention of someone who was passing by in the hall. It was Rita, she took one look inside the store, and her eyes lit up. "My little Judykinns!" she squealed and she began to dash towards him, "I missed you so much my little huggy-wuggy!"

Jude gasped and the next thing he knew he was being chased all over the store and clear through the mall. He dashed for the ice-rink where he knew he could lock himself up in his tool shed safely where Rita wouldn't find him.

He made it safely, but as fate would have it, "Jude…?"

"Gah… Melinda?" Jude gasped, "How'd you get in here?"

"You gave me a spare key when we were dating before, remember?" Melinda said holding up her spare key. Then she began inching towards Jude almost seductively, "I'm glad I still kept it. We really need some alone time right now."

Jude began to slowly back away from her, "Uh… cool… I guess, but… well you see." He grabbed onto the door and busted out just in time. "This cannot be happenin'!" he cried to himself as he walked backwards chattering nervously. Then, not watching where he was going he walked straight onto the rink. "WHOA… GAH…!" He skidded and slid right into the Zamboni that he had left park3d on the ice, and the impact started the machine down the rink where Claudette and Coach-Halder were still skating.

"DUDE… WATCH OUT!" Jude screamed.

Coach and Claudette saw the monstrous machine moving towards them. They both screamed, and Coach actually hid behind Claudette like a cowardly lion. "I'm not that sporty about taking on a machine! I'm not!" he whimpered.

For once, Jude didn't at all think this was funny, especially when he saw Claudette try to quickly skate out of the Zamboni's path but she slipped and fell. "Claudette!" cried Jude. "Hang on bra…!" and he got up and began to glide along the ice, and though he was no figure skater, he leapt up high, somersaulting in the air and landing perfectly in the Zamboni's control seat and stopping it just in time.

Claudette was amazed not just by Jude's heroism, but by how he leapt through the air like a champion figure-skater. When Jude got down to help her to her feet, she embraced him warmly. "Oh Judas, celui était ainsi braver de toi." she said to him.

Jude was so incredibly mixed up that he didn't know what to do. Should he hug her back, or break away from her? So he decided to do the only next best thing… he fainted.

"Judas…? Judas…!" cried Claudette, but Jude didn't wake up.

_**Later on**_…

Jude was brought to the lemon where he was wrapped up in a blanket, with a lemon-squishy in his hands and he was shivering so nervously, you'd think he'd die. None of us could blame him not after we all learned of what was going on. "Poor Jude's having a really bad day." I said. The others agreed.

Callie, Claudette, Rita, Melinda… all those girls were chasing after him, and Jude was starting to lose it big time. "Dudes… I seriously do not know what to do here!" he cried.

Sadly neither did the rest of us. We obviously couldn't give Jude the old, _"Look what's in your heart"_ pep-talk, because all the girls had good qualities. Even Rita.

"I don't suppose I can like… date all of them?" Jude asked stupidly.

"JUDE…?!" we all said.

"Look this isn't getting us anywhere…" said Jen. "There's got to be a way Jude can decide which girl he wants to be with most."

Suddenly Jude had an idea. "There's only one way, and I know what it is." he said. "All right now listen up, I need you dude's to help me out here…"

He explained that he was going to gather all five of the girls together at once and tell them all personally who he really wanted. To make sure that it went smoothly, he gave each of us our own special assignments.

Jen was in charge of making sure Claudette would come, since she could ask Coach-Halder. Wyatt was to find Rita, Nikki would go get Callie, and Caitlin was to get Starr.

As for Jonesy, he was to go and smuggle security tapes from Ron's office; Tapes that were taken last year during rather unpleasant times.

Finally, I was to make sure Comic-Cavern was empty by then, and bring Amelie as she was also French and could help translate words for Claudette. We all called it, "BREAK…!" and we were off.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Just picture one of those cut-scene musical numbers where everyone does their job.**_


	5. Total Drama Decision

**CHAPTER FOUR**

By closing time we were all ready to go.

It wasn't too hard getting all the girls to Comic-Cavern. Jonesy even successfully managed to get the tapes that were needed. Amelie even agreed to be Claudette's translator. "I knew there was some reason I liked you." I teased her.

She playfully slapped my arm for that remark. "I just 'ope you know what you're doing, Jude." She said with concern.

Just then, the gang showed up with four of the girls. Melinda however came on her own when Jude Text-messaged her, but she came wearing a ski-mask as she still didn't want to be seen in public. Not ever if Jude was a mall celebrity on my wall-of-fame. "You actually had feelings for her once?" Wyatt whispered to Jude.

"Love works in mysterious ways, bro."

Rita and Claudette gazed at each other as if they were starring into a mirror. Except for her brown hair, Claudette looked exactly like Rita. The girls tipped to one side, then another. They both pursed their lips at one another, and twirled their hairs.

"Wow… it's like totally having an identical twin only I'm cuter." Rita cried.

Claudette was not impressed though.

As soon as everyone was in, I locked the gates, and I turned off the super-pay cards' theme over the store speakers, and froze the flowing marquis-lights.

"_Judas… Ce qui sont nous faisant ici?"_ Claudette asked. Everyone turned to Amelie for translation. "Jude she asked you… _"What are we doing 'ere?"_

"Yeah… I'd like to know that answer to that too." grumbled Melinda.

Jude took his place, standing on top of my display case counter. "I called you Betties here because it's time I leveled with you all." he said.

He explained how he thought that each and everyone of them were so special and unique. "If I could choose all of you, I would, but… I can't! So let's look at what we got here. Mykan…?"

I nodded, and the motioned to the ladies, "Now girls, if I can direct your attention to the picture-board…" I said and with the help of my computer programs, chiming sounds were heard as Jude's picture and five hidden pictures labeled 1 through 5 appeared on the large board near the wall-of-fame.

"Crikey… cool graphics there, mate." said Callie.

I thanked her and then told the girls, "Now here's what have. We have Jude there at the bottom, but he has five girls coming after him at once." Then one by one I caused the number-boxes on the boards to turn over revealing of the girls.

Each one flipped over to a different marimba note…

"Number-1…" _Ping_ "Is Starr…"

"Number-2…" _Ping_ "Is Callie…"

"Number-3…" _Ping_ "Is Rita…"

"Number-4…" _Ping_ "Is Melinda…"

"And Number-5…" _Ping_ "We have Claudette."

The girls each gazed at their own respective photographs. Then Jude explained what was going to happen…

Jonesy had smuggled in security-tapes that Ron never threw out. Tapes that were filmed a year ago and what was going to happen was, one by one each movie would be shown, and then it would be Jude's decision to which girl was the best through pros and cons.

"I think that's fair, there. " Callie agreed.

"Whoa… I know…" added Starr. "I've always wanted to be in a competition."

Every one of us noticed how calm and easy she was acting towards this whole thing. "Uh… you do realize you may have to break up with Jude, for good this time!" Jen reminded her.

"Yeah, sure… it's all cool." replied Starr.

"Oh whatever… can we please get started already?" Melinda said rudely.

With that settled, the tapes began to play, and the elimination began.

The first one to be eliminated was _Callie…_

The video showed that she and Jude did have fun chatting on the phone, but not only was it nearly ridiculous hanging out with someone whom you never actually had seen before, but Jude turned into a wreck; the way he had to fuss over the pay-phone and nearly put himself through sleep-depravation which began to make him go crazy.

She also lost points for having to break-up with Jude. Not as if it wasn't a bad thing as during the time Callie was still in Australia, but she could've at least gave Jude her email so they could at least continue to be long-distant friends.

Finally, Jude still didn't know all that much about Callie anyways and she still didn't know that much about him. Neither of them could really understand their needs to live. "Sorry Callie… but it looks like your out." Jude said, and Callie's picture was marked with a large red-X on the board.

"Hey, it's no biggy…" Callie said. "I can understand all that. At least we can be friends."

The next to get voted off was Melinda.

"What…?!" she said sounding shocked. "Why? I never did anything bad to you."

"Oh, but I think you did…" said Jude. "Roll' em."

Having to meet in secret, and yet gross places was cool, but it was far more bad for one's way of life. "Jen really opened my eyes that day…" Jude explained. "A girl shouldn't be ashamed of her boyfriend that she has to meet him secretly."

There was event he segment where Jen said, _"Don't you want to be able to hold her hand in public, and get invited to parties, and meet her friends?"_

Finally, she couldn't stand being near Jude just because he farted. "Uh… but that's not fair." growled Melinda finally throwing off her ski-mask. "I just can't stand bad odors."

"Which means that I'm obviously _not_ your type…" Jude pointed out. "Sorry, bra… you're out." And Melinda's photo was crossed-out, much to her annoyance, but the relief for the rest of us.

Now, only Starr, Rita, and Claudette were left, and it was Rita who got the next boot. She gasped, and then she realized why when she saw the movie…

She was too clingy. Too psychotic. "You still have your good points, Rita, but in the end… you're just way too clingy. Sorry, but that's that." and Rita got marked-off.

We all covered our ears, expecting Rita to break down and bawl her brains out, but she didn't. "Okay… that's fair. I guess…" she said trying to be brave. "Okay… I can handle it."

Jude patted her arm, "Be strong, bra… you'll survive."

Now it was down to just two. _Starr, _and_ Claudette,_ and even Starr couldn't relax now that it was this close to being decided. "Well… good luck." she said to Claudette.

"Oui, bonne chance à toi aussi bien." said Claudette, and Amelie told us that she said, _"Yes, good luck to you too."_

Jude decided to run both videos before deciding anything, because both the girls were so incredibly amazing to him it was almost impossible to choose between them.

First-up was Claudette's movie…

Jude fell in love with her for her pretty looks, and the grace she portrayed skating on his ice-rink. At first Coach Halder wouldn't let them see each other, until Jude peeked in at Coach in the change-room and force him into a little deal that was never fully honored as Jude was no good at keeping secrets.

"_Back straight, head held high… Tooshy-tail if ya wanna fly."_

We all shared a laugh at that…

Still Jude and Claudette looked so perfectly cute together and they got along well, but only two major things made the downside. _"Sorry bra… don't speak angel."_ Obviously meaning he could barely understand French.

Also, if Claudette really wanted to be a champion figure-skater, as well as an ice-skating actress. She'd really have to practice, be called away to perform and stuff. It just wouldn't work out that way.

Now Starr… "She is a Betty-Lynn-Lovely."

She and Jude got a long so perfectly, it was as if they were separated at birth. They enjoyed the same stuff, they liked hanging out. They both were even so relaxed and chilled it was enough to boggle the mind.

Then, when Starr changed to hardcore Goth, Nebula, she broke up with Jude after he tried to fit in with her new Goth friends, and that's when… IT HAPPENED.

The Zombites: The most powerful, most deadliest organization of terrorizing, teenage Goths had appeared and took advantage of Jude. They drugged him along with many others changing him into one of them.

"_Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah…!"_

It was only due to Starr's feelings, and realization of how much she needed him in her life, that everyone was able to beat the Zombites, save Jude and return him to normal.

Claudette began to realize there was no way she could win, and she really didn't want to now. Jude approached Starr as the movie began to show pictures of them at "Super-Terrific-Happy-Sushi" playing _"Fish tank Theater"_

"I suppose it is better to have loved a blue-fish, than not to have loved any fish at all."

Just then, Jude's blue fish kissed Starr's red fish, and he kissed her cheek before everyone of us in the store. "I know there are a lot of finned fella's in the ocean Princess, but I only have bulgy eyes for you." He said to her. "Can you find it in your scaley-heart to forgive a jerk-fish like me?"

Starr and Jude kissed before us all, just like their fish in the picture, which had confirmed he was going with Starr. All of us applauded for the couple, even the girls who lost applauded.

Amelie wiped a tear from her eye. "I just love a 'appy ending."


	6. You'll always have me

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next day Jude never felt so relieved before. "Feels good bein' a one-chick-dude again." he said. "All the girls accepted their loses and that's cool with me."

"Way to play Jude." Wyatt said and slapped him a high-five, and the rest of us offered our congrats. We all had get up and head off to work, except for Jonesy. "You were fired?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah. Callie and I both missed our shifts due to the contest last night, and I took the wrap fro her." Jonesy answered. "I didn't like it much there anyways."

"Welcome to my nightmare." Nikki said.

"What about the girls?" asked Jen.

"Yeah… you sure they're still okay about this?" I added.

"Trust me…" Jude said. "They'll each get to enjoy as much of me as they need to.

He was referring to the fact that each of the girls were given a picture of him to keep as a reminder of the fun they had, and that he could always be there for them if they needed it.

_**(Ending theme)**_

_-I'm 7teen… I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan.**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


End file.
